My only wish this year
by misscalliblack
Summary: Hermione only has one wish left when her life is falling apart and she is changing into a new and improved person. She has new talents, new friends, and a new attitude. p.s. Voldemort is dead already
1. She can FLY!

Voldemort was defeated at the end of the trio's sixth year. Things had been great since then; no one was threatening each other's lives and most of the rouge death eaters had been captured by the aurors. Some people were still set in their prejudice ways but many were making the effort to change, not wanting to be accused of still supporting Voldemort and risk losing everything they value.

It was the beginning of September when the trio started their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and things were just as calm as they had been all summer. Or at least they would have been if it weren't for the two silvery blond headed people standing far away from the crowds at the edge of the platform.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked in outrage

"Finishing school" Hermione said

"That's not what I meant! Why isn't he in Azkaban where he belongs, with the rest of the death eaters?"

"Ron you know that he was never marked and he even killed his own father on the battle field protecting Hannah Abbott" Harry said finally ending the conversation before Ron's temper got the best of him.

The trio and Ginny mad their way onto the train and after some searching found an empty compartment.

As soon as they got settled Hermione excused herself to go meet with McGonagall and the Head Boy, since she was Head Girl.

She had been gone for about ten minutes, when she reentered the compartment to sit with them for the rest of the train ride.

Shortly after Hermione came back they were joined by Neville, Lavender, and Luna. Many things were discussed between the group like how everyone's summer was, how they were coping, and who was dating who. Hermione and Lavender had silently agreed that they would stick together, considering they were the only Gryffindor girls left in their year. Ginny was also asked to move into the seventh year girls' dorm because Lavender didn't want to stay in the room by herself and she didn't want to impose on the other sixth year girls. Ginny agreed in a heartbeat knowing how much the older girl had been going through.

Their conversation was interrupted by the Head Boy Blaise Zabini telling Hermione that they needed to patrol the train.

Shortly after her patrols they made it back to the place that they have called home for the past six years, Hogwarts.

The welcome back speech seemed to drag on for everyone and after what felt like hours they sorting started and the feast began.

Small talk was made between the group of Gryffindors but most settled on no talking because of Ron's need to talk with his mouth full.

After the feast they went to their common room except for Hermione who had to be shown to her new common room by Dumbledore.

Once she reached the entrance hall Blaise and Dumbledore were waiting for here, "Now that we are all here I will show you to your rooms" said Professor Dumbledore as he began walking up the stairs to the third floor.

They walked right then left, then right again when they finally came upon a portrait of a princess in a yellow ball gown and holding a single red rose (like from Beauty and the Beast). "Students this is Belle, behind her portrait is the entrance to your common room. It is up to you to pick you password. I shall bid you two goodnight" Dumbledore finished has he turned and left the students to their evening.

"Well that was interesting" Blaise said turning to look at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Let's pick a password" Hermione said wanting to get out of the corridor.

"Slytherin…or not" Blaise suggested and retracted at Hermione's dark look

"Princess" Hermione suggested

"No that's too girly"

"Fine then royalty"

"Now that's what I'm talking about Granger"

"Whatever" she said as she walked up to the portrait to tell her their password.

The door opened to reveal an elegant common room and kitchenette, with two staircases leading up to an open hallway with three doors. The common room was done in crimson, silver, and black colors. The walls were silver with a subtle crimson scroll pattern; there was a black and silver marble fireplace and mantle, there was a crimson couch with sliver pillows and two silver winged back chairs with crimson pillows, there was also a black coffee table with the furniture in a semi-circle around it. The kitchenette was done in neutral colors (creams and browns). The doors on the second floor lead to the two bedrooms and a shared bathroom.

Hermione ran up to her room after checking out the downstairs. Once she opened the door a note appeared with a spell to make her room look how she wanted it. She envisioned a room with a double bed with a chocolate brown skirt and a tiffany blue comforter with chocolate accents and cream flowers situated in the middle of the far wall. The curtains that covered her balcony windows and door were two chocolate brown curtains on either side of a tiffany blue curtain with the same details and patterns as the comforter. She added a cream and chocolate brown vanity to sit beside the door of her closet on the right side of her room. She placed a decorative book case in the left corner of her room between the bathroom door and the door to her room. She also had cream, brown, and tiffany blue paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling all around the room. She also added a poster of Paris, and four different pictures of purses, shoes, and books that matched the color scheme of her room. On the book case was boxes that matched the pictures, some pageant crowns she had won, and some pictures of her friends and family. She said the spell and her room became everything that she had imagined.

She then ventured into the bathroom. The bathroom color scheme on her side was black, white, and dusty rose. She noticed that the black and white theme continued throughout the bathroom but her accent color stopped in the middle of the room (after her sink but before Blaise's and continued to split the giant bathtub in the middle of the room) and a dark teal color picked up where her accent stopped. She also noticed that there were two toilets hidden behind doors and two walk-in showers hidden behind walls (there were no doors on the showers). She could've stood there in awe at their amazing bathroom, but was startled when Blaise walked in to check it out.

"Pretty cool huh?" Blaise asked upon seeing her

"Very" Hermione said as she turned to go back to her room "Good night Zabini" she added as an afterthought and decided to call it a night.

The next morning went amazingly until breakfast. As soon as Hermione walked into the great hall she could tell that the air was tense but she couldn't figure out why. She ate her breakfast made small talk with Ginny, Lavender, Ron, and Harry. She left breakfast with this sinking feeling in her stomach as she walked to her Advanced Arithmancy class. She concentrated throughout her class, feeling as soon as it started it was over. She then headed to her next class, Ancient Runes, which she had with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

As she sat down in her seat next to Lavender she felt the tension in the air thicken as Draco Malfoy walked in and took the only seat available, next to Hermione. He slid the seat as far away from her as possible, muttering under his breath as he did so. Hermione glared at him and scooted closer to Lavender as he did this.

The class did some easy partner work but Draco refused to join Hermione and Lavender in their work, and they were ok with that.

After her class she had a free hour until lunch, so she decided to go outside and have some fun with her friends (she gave up on her bookish ways after Voldemort was defeated, something about not wanting to spend what time she has left on earth in a library and missing out on all the fun, she also said something about Y.O.L.O.). They ended up goofing off by the lake and having a splash fight and swimming in the lake.

As it got closer to lunch they decided to get out of the lake and dry off, Harry and Ron may not have been affected by seeing Hermione in her bikini but those who had been trying to be in the sun on a beautiful day were not. Wolf whistles surrounded them from all directions, Harry and Ron moved quickly to cover Hermione's body, considering she is like their sister. The crowd dispersed as soon as she was covered up, and everyone went back to what they were doing, except for two pairs of eyes: one silvery blue and the other ocean blue.

After lunch the trio had double potions with the Slytherins. Snape decided to assign them their partners. Harry was with Millicent Bullstrode, Ron was with Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione was paired with Malfoy. The project they were working on was the research and brew Vertiserum, which would take them around a month to finish. All the groups seemed to actually be getting somewhere, except for Hermione and Malfoy. The only words that Draco seemed to be able to say to her were insults and by the end of the class Hermione was beyond pissed.

Seeing that it was time for dinner Hermione decided to skip it to blow off some steam. She ran up to her room and pulled a small trinket from a secret pocket in her trunk. She then ran all the way outside and continued to run until she reached the quidditch pitch. She pulled the trinket out of her pocket and said the enlargement charm. In her hand was the newest broom, the Galaxy 9000. She quickly mounted her broom and started doing some laps around the pitch, as soon as she was warmed up she started doing tricks to blow off some steam and when they weren't helping she started doing harder ones.

As Hermione was flying she didn't notice the group of girls watching her from the group.

Pansy Parkinson looked up at the girl doing stunts she had only dreamed of when she turned to the other girls with her (Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass).

"Do you know who that is?" she asked looking at each girl's facial expression.

"I have no idea" answered Tracey

As the group kept watching in awe, Hermione finally decided to call it a night, as she landed she heard a rustling from the bushes close to the entrance of the pitch. She was about to investigate it when she heard an exclamation from behind the bush.

"She can Fly!"


	2. The Fight

Hermione knew she was in trouble, so she ran towards the castle hoping to stay away from whoever saw her flying.

Hermione had kept it a secret that she could fly because up until this summer she didn't have the desire to learn or overcome her fear of heights, until her bookish attitude changed to one of yolo. She had spent the summer with her godmother, who was actually a witch as well, her godmother Alyssa taught her how to fly and do a lot of tricks.

Once Hermione got closer to the castle she realized she hadn't shrunken her broom, she said a nonverbal wandless spell and hid in the shadows until the people who had saw her passed her.

"Damn that was close" she whispered as the group of Slytherin girls passed her. She came out of her hiding spot and casually walked back to her dorm, not noticing the two boys that watched her come out of the shadows.

As soon as she got to her room she put her broom back in its hiding spot and decided to make herself something for dinner. After she ate she decided that since she didn't want to study and that she didn't have any homework due the next day she decided that she would bake some pie, apple to be exact.

She had just pulled the pie out of the oven when Blaise walked in. "Something smells good" he said as he walked into the kitchenette where Hermione was.

"Thanks would you like a piece?" she asked as she cut herself a piece. He nodded his reply and she cut him a piece too.

They sat there in silence as they ate their pie. Once they were finished Blaise decided to break the silence.

"You know this year is gonna be hell if we can't get along so why don't we just call a truce and try to be friends?" he asked her while looking hat his hands that were clasped together on the top of the table.

Hermione let out a breath that she had been holding in fear that he knew her secret, and then she smiled at him and said "Blaise I don't hate you and of course we can be friends. You were never the one to insult me or pick fights like some of the other members in your house."

As soon as she said this he looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes and smiled. He then bid her goodbye and told her he would see her in the morning.

She went to bed shortly after him and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of what would happen if her secrets were out before she was ready for them.

The next morning Blaise was true to his word about seeing Hermione in the morning, when he met her in the common room to walk her to breakfast.

By the time they had reached the great hall they were laughing and joking about something that had happened in the great hall at dinner the night before (apparently a first year had gotten ahold of one of the Canary Crèmes that Fred and George had created and started to fly around the hall, eventually pooping on Snape's head and landing on Dumbledore's shoulder). As they walked in the entire hall fell silent seeing a Slytherin and a Gryffindor openly laughing with each other. They awkwardly bid each other goodbye and went to sit at their own tables.

At the Slytherin table Blaise was met with glares and taunts of being a blood-traitor, what surprised him the most was the approving looks for the seventh year girls.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione was met with questioning glances and one very angry Ron. Once Hermione explained everything her friends were still on edge about her new friendship but Ron was still furious.

As the day passed by Hermione was pushed farther and farther into the outskirts of her social circle and she couldn't understand why.

This treatment continued for about a week when Hermione had had enough. She was in the library with Harry and Ron doing research on their potions projects when Hermione snapped.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep her cool.

"Nothing" Harry responded nonchalantly

"Well it doesn't seem like it with the way that you guys won't even be seen with me in public….and before you even start the library doesn't count as public" Hermione added when she saw Ron opened his mouth to say a smartass retort.

"Well maybe if you weren't up that Zabini guy's ass then you would see what the problem is" Ron said as his face started to turn red with anger

"So you are jealous of my _friend_ship with Blaise" she said with the emphasis on friend.

"Hermione maybe we should talk about this some other time" Harry suggested as he noticed that they were starting to draw attention.

"No we will not talk about this some other time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine you wanna know what's really going on" Ron yelled pissed off.

"No I was just asking to not receive a response" Hermione said equally pissed off.

"ALL OF GRYFFINDOR THINKS THAT YOU ARE BEING A TRATIOR AND A VOLDEMORT FOLLOWER WANNABE. AND THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD SPEND MORE TIME WORRING ABOUT YOUR HOUSE THAN YOUR FAKE FRIENDS!" Ron yelled attracting the attention of all the people in the library.

Madame Prince walked up to the group and kicked Ron out of the library for shouting. After she walked away Harry turned to Hermione and said "Way to go Hermione now he won't be able to do his half of the research. Maybe we would've been better off without you." He let out a frustrated sigh and started to pack up his things and Ron's as well.

"Then consider it done." Hermione said as she walked away from the boy that she had considered her family, with a single tear making its way down her cheek.

Once she left the library she noticed that the sun was just starting to set, so she did something she hadn't done since she had been caught. She ran up to her room and grabbed her broom, instead of walking to the pitch she walked out of her balcony door. She jumped off her balcony with her broom beside her and pulled the broom under her while falling to her death. She pulled out of the dive and flew the rest of the way to the pitch. Not noticing the girl that saw her through the window on the first floor of Hogwarts.

Hermione flew and flew until she couldn't see through her tears, she decided to land rather than risk herself by potentially flying into something. She landed in a secluded part of the quidditch pitch where no one could see her.

"Granger? Is that you?"


	3. Free Falling

Hermione froze when she heard an unfamiliar feminine voice call out to her. She slowly turned towards the direction of the voice and almost fell down the quidditch stands when she saw that Pansy Parkinson was the one who addressed her.

"Granger I didn't know you could fly" Pansy said with a little shock in her voice

"I can't fly, I'm afraid of heights" Hermione responded trying to hide her broom from view.

"Oh really then who was it that just flawlessly executed a Wronski Feint? Cause I don't see anyone else out here but you and me"

"Back off Parkinson, it wasn't me. I just walked up here"

"If you did walk up here you would've seen me sitting here in the SLYTHERIN stands"

At this point Hermione knew there was no way out of this especially since she didn't even notice she was in the Slytherin stands until Pansy pointed it out.

After Hermione's long bout of silence Pansy spoke again.

"Your secret is safe with me" she said as she turned to walk down the steps

"Why?"

"Because you look like you need a friend and that is as close as you will let me get. By the way Granger the Slytherin team usually practices around this time each night. You're lucky Draco has detention or they would've seen you before me."

"Thanks Parkinson" Hermione said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'll see you here tomorrow at nine" Pansy said as she mounted her own broom and flew off without giving Hermione the chance to respond.

'well that was odd' Hermione thought as she flew back to her balcony.

The next morning was hell for Hermione, most of her classes were with Harry and Ron. She but on a brave face throughout her morning classes but by lunch time she was about to break. She decided to have lunch in her common room away from her house that kept shooting her disappointed and murderous looks.

Once she got to her common room she realized that not only was Blaise in their room for lunch but so was Draco. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued to her room forgetting about lunch.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door to see Blaise standing there.

"You can come down now he's gone" was all he said as he turned and walked down her stairs.

She stuck her head out of her bedroom after Blaise had closed his door and listened for a few minutes to determine if it was safe or not. After not hearing anything she crept down her stairs for a quick lunch before she had to go to her afternoon classes.

Her afternoon classes seemed to be worse than her morning classes. Having both Snape and Hagrid in one afternoon with classes full of people that can't stand you take toll on a person.

After care of magical creatures had been dismissed she ran up to her dorm.

She attempted to study for a while but her rumbling stomach wouldn't let her forget why she was hungry. She then remembered what Pansy had told her about the Slytherin's quidditch practice. She looked at her watch and confirmed that their practice was just starting so Blaise wouldn't be back for a while.

She decided to go down to the kitchen in her room and make pizza for dinner and banana pudding cupcakes for desert. As she started to cook and bake she began to feel more and more like herself, baking was her outlet and stress reliever.

Once she had finished her dinner she left the leftovers for Blaise, knowing that he would be hungry after practice. She then headed back up to her room to finish her homework and to decide if she was going to meet Pansy at nine or not. She had about an hour and a half to decide.

At ten till nine she had finally decided that she would meet with Pansy, she didn't have anything to lose in doing so.

Pansy and Hermione had spent most of the night down at the quidditch pitch, they had talked, showed each other some tricks, and overcome the barrier that kept them from being friends. By about three o'clock that morning they had put aside their differences and become friends. Shortly after they parted ways and promised to meet back the next night at the same time.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in what seemed like weeks. She was so excited that she had someone to talk to even if they couldn't be seen in public and it was Friday.

Hermione's day went by as usual, being shunned by her housemates and spending all her free time in her room up until about nine pm.

Hermione met Pansy at the pitch and they proceeded to race each other and make plans for the weekend. They eventually decided to have a get to know each other better weekend aka a girl's weekend.

Hermione and Pansy spent their nights out on the pitch for about a month when Pansy talked Hermione into meeting her other friends that would absolutely love Hermione. Hermione reluctantly agreed to meet them on the pitch the next night and warned Pansy that if her friends were rude or mean in any way then she would leave.

With that being said Hermione went back to her room to prepare for what chaos tomorrow would bring.

The next night Hermione was met by Pansy and the other Seventh year Slytherin girls.

"Ladies I would like you to meet Hermione. She is really awesome and you all will love her" Pansy said as she motioned to Hermione.

Hermione in turn nodded to the group of girls noticing that some of them had on their quidditch gear.

"Isn't she afraid of flying?" asked Millicent Bulstrode

"Contrary to popular belief I actually love it" Hermione said to the girls

"Well what are we waiting for, are we just gonna sit around all night or are we gonna play" asked Tracey Davis

Pansy turned to the group and said "play first, talk later"

The girls all grinned as they mounted their brooms and tried to decide how they were going to play. They eventually decided to play with two chasers and a keeper per team. Hermione and Pansy were the chasers for the sliver team and Tracey was their keeper, the green team was Millicent and Daphne Greengrass as chasers and Ariel Williams as keeper. Daphne's younger sister Astoria was the score keeper/announcer.

After a grueling hour the teams had finally called it quits with the silver team being victorious. One everyone landed they decided to shower then meet in the room of requirements since Hermione wasn't allowed in the Slytherin common room and they didn't want to raise any suspicions being in the heads' common room.

Tracey was the last one to get to the RoR, everyone was already seated in beanbags and squishy chairs when she walked into the room. Snacks were being passed around and everyone was chattering lightly.

"So Granger, when did you learn to play like that" Millicent asked

"This summer my Godmother taught me everything, she actually used to play on the Ravenclaw team back when she went here."

"I never knew your God mom was a Ravenclaw" Pansy said knowing Hermione's godmother was a witch.

"Yeah she told me about it when I stayed with her this summer"

"So what all tricks can you do, besides play chaser" asked Ariel

"Well Alyssa taught me everything she knows and a few of her friends taught me all quidditch positions. I have to say chaser is my favorite and seeker my second" Hermione said finally feeling like she fit in somewhere

"Wait what is Alyssa's last name" Tracey asked

"Prince. Why?"

The other girls in the room gasped as they recognized who Hermione had learned all her skills from.

"Hermione do you know exactly who Alyssa Prince is in our world" Daphne asked

"not really I never thought to look her up once she told me she was a witch"

"Alyssa Prince is like one of the greatest female quidditch players out there and she is the one of the only people that can pull off a free fall" Astoria said.

"I only know of three people that can actually pull off a free fall and she is the only female" Pansy said and the other girls agreed.

"Wait a minute if she taught you everything does that mean you can free fall" asked Millicent

All the girls leaned in closer to Hermione waiting on her answer

"Yeah" was all Hermione said as the girls continued to stare at her in awe.

"Can you show us?" they all said together.

Hermione looked at the watch and said that she would show them tomorrow since it was so late and well past curfew.

After that the Slytherins bid Hermione good night and told her that they would meet her at the top of the astronomy tower after practice.

The next day all Hermione could think about was showing the girls her free fall and how she couldn't wait for it to be over. She hated doing free falls, not the hurtling to the ground but how unstable it made her feel. Hermione's morning classes had flew by and she met up with the girls for lunch in the RoR.

"So are you ready for tonight" Tracey asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Hermione replied

"Ok so Tracey, Astoria, Millicent, and I will send you a spark when we reach the ground beside the tower after practice. Daphne and Ariel will either be down there already or up in the tower with you, it's really up to them" Pansy said

"We will wait in the tower with you and then mount our brooms and fly down after you are on the ground" Ariel said

After what was happening tonight was discussed the girls continued on with their lunch and hurried to their next classes.

Astoria and Ariel were going to a separate class being that they were in the year under Hermione and the rest of the Slytherin group. Hermione and the rest of the girls were headed to double potions, Hermione and Pansy ended up walking behind Millicent, Daphne, and Tracey.

"You know I've only known one person personally that can free fall" Pansy whispered to Hermione

"Oh really, who?"

"Draco" was all Pansy was able to respond before they had to split up to keep their friendship a secret.

All Hermione could think about during potions was that Draco Malfoy was able to free fall.

As potions was dismissed the Slytherin girls winked at Hermione on their way out the door to head to practice.

Hermione decided to go to the library to get some homework done before she was to meet Daphne and Ariel in the Astronomy tower. After she finished her homework she decided to go to her room to change clothes and make a little something for dinner considering she still had about an hour and a half until she needed to be at the tower.

Time seemed to fly by once she got to her room and quickly left to go to the astronomy tower. She stuck to the shadows the way up to the tower not wanting to been seen and questioned about where she was going.

Once she got to the tower she noticed Daphne and Ariel were already there.

"There you are! Come on practice should be over any minute." Said Ariel

Draco had just called practice to an end and sighed in frustration when the girls on the team were all giddy about going somewhere. He looked over to where Pansy had been sitting in the stands and she had the same look on her face.

'What is going on? Is there a ball I didn't know about?' he thought as he flew over to Pansy.

Pansy shoved the notes she had been taking on the team into Draco's hands before he had even dismounted his broom and ran to catch up with the other girls.

Draco saw Blaise was still there flying lazily around the pitch.

'I wonder if he knows what's up with them?' Draco thought as he flew up beside Blaise.

"Hey B"

"What's up?"

"Is there a ball that I forgot about?"

"No why?"

"Because the girls are acting like it's Christmas and it's only the end of October"

"Now that you mention it I have noticed that something strange has been up with them all day but I have no idea what it is"

"Thanks anyway mate" Draco said as he headed to the dorms

Blaise decided to stay out and float a little while longer to clear his head.

It was about ten minutes after Draco had left the pitch when Blaise saw a pink spark fly into the air. He decided to fly over to where the spark was and would've never believed what he saw if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Back in the tower Hermione, Daphne, and Ariel were starting to get impatient when they finally saw a pink spark rise from the ground. They walked over to the balcony and shouted down to the girls on the ground if they were ready and they shouted back that they were. Hermione then turned to Daphne and Ariel and said "Alright ladies this is it. See you at the bottom." And she climbed on to the balcony with her broom in her right hand; she counted to three in her head and jumped off the balcony.

One second: she had the ultimate adrenalin rush

Two seconds: she let her body feel free as she plummeted

Three seconds: she started to move her broom

Four seconds: the unstable feeling that she hated was taking over

Five seconds: she was almost on her broom and the ground was coming in closer and closer

Six seconds she was about an inch from her broom

Seven seconds: it was all over she had free fell and her friends erupted with cheers.

She had done it and was flying the rest of the way to the ground and before she knew it Daphne and Ariel had joined everyone on the ground. They were all embracing in a group hug and never noticed the figure walk out of the shadows towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Blaise shouted at Hermione as he advanced on the still hugging group.

At the sound of his voice they all broke apart. Hermione tried to duck behind Pansy since she had neither seen Blaise this angry nor had his anger ever been directed at her.

Blaise seemed to notice this and took a deep calming breath before he addressed Hermione again

"What were you thinking jumping off the balcony like that?" he asked calmer then before

"I was free falling" Hermione squeaked

"I saw that but what possessed you to and when did you even learn how to fly?"

"I wanted to and this summer" was all she said as if it explained everything.

Blaise then turned to the other girls and told them it was almost curfew and that they needed to get back to the Slytherin dorms.

The girls turned to Hermione bid her goodnight with the promise of owling her.

Once they had left Blaise told Hermione that they needed to talk about this and with that they started to trek to their common room with Blaise scolding her the whole way in a hushed tone. Once they were back in their common room Blaise had calmed down and had noticed the tear stains on Hermione's cheeks from his scolding. He in turn gave Hermione a hug, apologized, and told her they were still friends. This made Hermione laugh, she then told Blaise she would see him in the morning and went to bed.


	4. Shattered Healing

It was now nearing the end of November and the Slytherin girls and Hermione were inseparable. They had finally decided to have their friendship out in the open. The Gryffindors hated it of course and she was out casted even more now but Hermione could care less.

Hermione was invited to hang out in the Slytherin common room about a week after she showed the girls her free fall. The other Slytherins didn't exactly welcome her with open arms but they got used to seeing her around and now considered her to be one of their own.

It was a cold November night and Hermione and Pansy were meeting with Blaise and Draco (he didn't know Hermione was coming, he is still a little unsure about her). It was after curfew and the girls heard footsteps coming their way. There was a ladies restroom nearby so they ducked into until the footsteps had passed.

Unfortunately for them it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that they had gone into and Myrtle had let the bathroom flood. There was about half an inch of water on the ground when the girls fist walked in. Hermione was moving around trying to stay as quiet as possible when she slipped on something in the water, she fell forward into the mirror above the sink and the only thing to stop her was her arms. Upon impact the glass in the mirror shattered and pieces were logged deeply into Hermione's forearms.

Pansy turned to Hermione as she heard the mirror shatter (she was watching the door) and rushed to Hermione's aid. There wasn't much Pansy could do but she knew someone that could. She told Hermione to stay put and that she would get some help.

Not knowing what else to do Hermione sat on the sink next to the one she had fallen over (the water had stopped flowing after Hermione shattered the mirror) and waited for Pansy to return.

Pansy was franticly running towards the Dungeons when she literally ran into the person she was looking for. She looked up from her position on the ground into the smirking faces of Draco and Blaise. Pansy scrambled up off the floor grabbed them both by the wrist and started saying things over her shoulder that neither boy understood but followed her anyways.

Once they reached the door to the restroom Pansy took a deep breath and started to explain everything. By the time she finished Blaise rushed in the bathroom to check on Hermione while Draco stood awkwardly outside the door with Pansy watching him.

"She needs your help Draco; there was nothing I could do to help her"

"Pansy I can't" was all he said as he looked away from her towards the end of the hall.

"You can't or you won't"

"Don't" he said through clenched teeth

"I see the way you look at her when no one is watching, I see the longing in your eyes when you see her talking to everyone in our group of friends but you, and I see the jealousy that overcomes you when she talks to Theo or Blaise. You can't lie to me Draco Malfoy. Now get your ass in there and help the girl who desperately needs you"

Draco stood in shock for a moment before his jaw set in determination and walked into the bathroom.

"What's the damage" he asked Blaise as he was rolling up his shirt sleeves

"It's not good. I removed the big, shallow pieces of glass but there are a few more deep pieces"

Draco walked over to them and gently picked up her arm from where it was resting on a conjured table. He surveyed her wounds and decided on a plan to remove the rest of the glass and heal her cuts. He decided to take a chance and look at her face but when he did he knew he should've kept his eyes on her arm. As he looked at her a single tear was slowly making a path down her cheek. Without thinking he reached up and whipped the tear with his thumb and told her it was going to all be alright. He then turned to Blaise and told him to get a few things he needed from his trunk

Once Blaise had left Draco focused solely on Hermione. He was concentrating really hard on this one piece of glass when he heard her whimper in pain. He told her it would all be over soon and kept working knowing that if he stopped it would only hurt worse.

Draco had gotten all the glass out of her and was trying to stop all the bleeding when Blaise returned with all the things he needed. Draco immediately began making her arm look like it did before all the glass had marred her skin. He stopped the bleeding, sealed the wounds, applied a salve that would make the scars disappear, dressed the wounds, told her that the wraps couldn't come off until the morning, and finally he gave her a little blood replenishing potion for the about of blood loss she had had.

The three of them walked out to the hallway and noticed that Pansy was still waiting for them (she hates the sight of blood, it makes her sick) with an unknown gleam in her eye. She joined the three and started to continue their way out to the pitch for their meeting.

Once they got there the four sat down in the middle of the pitch and began to discuss some of the things that had happened in the past month. The conversation ranged from their potions project, classes in general, love lives (Pansy and Blaise had started dating), Hermione's acceptance within the Slytherins, Hermione changing houses, and last but not least Hermione's free fall.

Draco couldn't believe she was able to free fall, let alone fly a broom (no one had filled him in on her little secret). Once they did tell him he challenged her to a little race around the pitch. If he won she had to do his homework for the rest of the semester and if she won he would have to go with her to ask Dumbledore for a change of house.

Ten minutes into the race and Draco was barely an inch behind Hermione and they had 10 laps to go.

Five more laps and Draco was inching further and further ahead.

On the last lap Hermione decided that she was done playing games, she pushed herself to her full potential and easily beat Draco by a good quarter of a lap.

Once they landed Draco turned to Hermione and told her that he would meet her by the gargoyle at noon for her house change.

The four of them then walked back to the Heads common room (Pansy and Draco were spending the night). Pansy practically ran up the stairs to Hermione's room to get some sleep and Blaise did the same but to his room, leaving Hermione and Draco in the common room.

"Well I'll see you in the morning" Hermione said as she slowly started to ascend her staircase

"Sweet dreams Hermione" he whispered as she shut the door to her room and he finally decided it was time for him to get some sleep as well.


	5. Hogsmade?

Hermione woke up late the next morning, as she walked downstairs she realized that she wasn't the only one sleeping in late. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the sofa looking as if they had just woken up as well, but Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Morning" Hermione mumbled as she got closer to the pair.

"Morning" they mumbled back

"Want breakfast?" she asked making her way to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Yes" was all she heard as she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

As Hermione was cooking the pancakes, eggs, and bacon Draco walked into the kitchen to get some juice.

"Morning" he said gruffly with sleep lingering in his voice.

"Good morning" she replied with a small smile

"Someone is in a good mood this morning" he said sitting on the top of the counter between the sink and fridge, with the juice carton in his hand.

"Wouldn't you be happy too knowing that you are leaving the loser s you thought were your friends behind for good" she said with a wink then added "USE a CUP!" as she saw him about to drink out of the carton and threw him a cup.

"Fine" he grumbled as he poured some juice in his cup.

"So what are your plans for today, other than changing your house?" he asked her

"I don't really have any" she said as she finished putting all the food on plated to take to the table.

Draco grabbed some plates from her then turned to block the doorway and said "Go to Hogesmade with me"

"Hermione nodded her head that she would and Draco walked through the door.

The rest of the morning went by dully except for when Hermione told Pansy about going to Hogesmade with Draco. Pansy told Hermione that she would pick out Hermione's clothes for the afternoon and sent Hermione to shower and do her hair and makeup.

Before they knew it, it was noon and Hermione was meeting Draco in front of the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

Once they got inside Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all seated around Dumbledore's desk which held the sorting hat. Dumbledore motioned for them to come closer and for Draco to take a seat.

"Let me remind you Hermione that this does not always happen but the sorting hat seems to think that this is a good idea and that you are in need for a different house" Dumbledore said as a stool appeared for her to sit on.

"I understand sir, but this is not a spur of the moment decision" Hermione said as she sat down.

Snape placed the hat on Hermione's head since McGonagall would have been considered to have a conflict of interest in Hermione's resorting.

'Hmmmmm we meet again my child' the hat said upon her head. 'I see many things have changed within you just as I thought'

Hermione sat straight up and smirked as the hat was talking to her.

'I see that you no longer fit in Gryffindor and being there will only hinder you. So now where to put you…Hufflepuff is obviously out of the question… Ravenclaw or Slytherin…your mind is defiantly strong enough for Ravenclaw but you more ambitious then they are…I know just what to do with you' he said as he sorted through Hermione's mind the second time.

"the only place for you is …. SLYTHERIN" the hat cried.

Hermione got up and jumped into Draco's embrace. He had the biggest smile on his face and didn't mind having her body so close to his.

McGonagall shook hands with Snape knowing that the hat was going to place her in his house.

Dumbledore looked on at the scene before him astounded. He was so sure that the girl that was now a Slytherin had such a bright future ahead of her and now it was rapidly going down the drain.

Hermione and Draco left the Headmaster's office in a hurry, silently racing each other there.

"I win" Draco exclaimed as he touched the door to the head's common room before Hermione.

"No fair you have longer legs" she said sorely as she opened the door.

"It is to fair" Draco said walking in and sitting on the couch.

Hermione was making her way over to the couch about to tell him that is wasn't fair when she noticed that the decor of the room had changed to house only colors of green, silver, and black. She flopped down next to Draco. He noticed her lack of response and questioned her about it, she pointed to the room around them.

"Aww you really are a true Slytherin now" he said mockingly.

She reached behind her quickly and grabbed the once gold now silver pillow and hit him over the head with it.

"That wasn't very nice" he said slyly

"Whoever told you I was nice obviously lied" she said with a smirk.

"That's my smirk. You're gonna get it now" Draco said pulling a pillow from behind him and hitting her with it.

And this was the start of one of the biggest pillow fights between fellow Slytherins.

Somehow during the fight the pillows had been ditched and Draco decided to sit on her legs and tickle her to no end. Hermione had only endured about five minutes of this torture when Blaise and Pansy walked into the common room.

"What is going on here?" Blaise asked seeing the common room covered in feathers and pillow shreds and seeing Draco sitting on top of Hermione.

Pansy stood there trying not to laugh at the two on the floor and she was failing miserably. Soon everyone joined in with Pansy's laughter.

After it was all out of their systems Blaise cleaned the room magically and he and Pansy fully walked into the room and sat down on the couch where everything started.

"There is something different about this room but I can't put my finger on it" Blaise said.

"OMG you got sorted into Slytherin" Pansy squealed and turned to where Hermione and Draco were.

Once she saw that Draco was still sitting on top of Hermione (they were trying to catch their breath) she decided to save Hermione and to congratulate her.

"Draco get off my best friend this instant so I can give her a proper hug and welcome into the Slytherin house" Pansy said as she pushed Draco off of Hermione causing more laughter.

After the laughter died down once again Blaise suggested that they all get ready for dinner.

"Oops" Draco said

"What" the other three questioned

"We were supposed to go to Hogesmade"

"We can go for dinner" Hermione suggested seeing the disappointment on his face.

"Ok" he said with a genuine smile on his face. He then turned to Pansy and Blaise and asked them to join him.

Pansy and Hermione went to get ready in Hermione's room and Draco and Blaise went to go get ready in Blaise's room. They all made it back into the common room at about the same time. The four then started their journey to Hogesmade (being heads, Hermione and Blaise could go to Hogesmade any weekend).

Once the teens had gotten there they decided on where to eat. As they walked up to the quiet little restaurant they made idle chit chat, it was mostly the girls saying that they wanted to go shopping and where after they were finished with dinner.

During dinner Hermione and Draco got to know each other better but without the first date feeling.

Draco learned a lot about Hermione that he didn't know like the fact that her favorite colors were actually silver and emerald. He also learned that she like meatless sushi and most shockingly that she could free fall.

Hermione learned a lot about Drack also, like he tried to hide a dragon from his parents, his favorite color was midnight blue, and that wants to be an auror after graduation.

The date had gone pretty successful, even with Blaise and Pansy telling Hermione and Draco's dirty secrets to the other.

After dinner the girls ran out of the restaurant to the nearest clothing shop. With Hermione being a Head she knew that they had a ball coming up at the middle of December, so the girls started to look for their dresses (even though they still had a month and a half.

Twenty shopping bags later they decided to find the boys and go back to the school, it was getting late and a little cold.

The guys ended up finding them and offered the girls their jackets after noticing their cold shivering; they also took some bags from the girls and headed back up the castle.

Pansy and Draco bid them goodnight in the entrance hall and descended to the dungeons to spread the news of Hermione's change of house. Blaise and Hermione walked the rest of the way up to their common room.

Once in their common room they both collapsed on the couch and Hermione sent her bags up to her room magically. They sighed at the same time and Blaise said that it had been a good day with a smile on his face and Hermione agreed. They sat there for a while just enjoying the friendly silence between them and sipping on some hot chocolate that the house elves brought up.

'I could get used to this' Hermione said as she started to drift off to sleep on the couch.


	6. Paris and Quidditch

After that night Hermione and Draco began to get closer and closer and eventually started dating officially.

Pansy and Hermione hadn't found dresses the night they went shopping and now the ball was rapidly approaching.

It was now two weeks until the Holly Ball (similar to the Yule ball). During the week Hermione spent her days with Blaise, when she wasn't in classes, to finish last minute details, after dinner she spent the time up until curfew with Draco, and she spent weekends with Pansy trying to find the right outfit for the ball.

The weekdays had flown by too quickly for Hermione and it was now Friday a week before the dance. She and Blaise had finished all their preparation and all they had left to do was get the supplies next week. Pansy and Draco were spending the night in the head's rooms like they do every Friday night. Hermione and Pansy had plans to get up early in the morning and floo to Paris to find the things they needed.

The four Slytherins decided to have a game night. They played all kinds of games like twister, cards, and some video games on the Wii that Dumbledore had placed in the common room. The night seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was nearing two in the morning when they decided to call it a night.

The two Slytherin princesses went to sleep soundly after receiving a good night kiss from their Slytherin princes.

Unfortunately for the girls seven in the morning came too quickly for their liking but they forced themselves out of bed anyway.

The girls flooed to the magical city in Paris and set out for the dress shops.

They saw many different dresses, designers, and colors, but they just weren't finding what they were looking for.

They were on their seventh dress shop when Pansy found her dress. It was a floor length Kelly green dress with a sweet heart neckline. The left side of the dress was embellished with a sun burst of crystals from the top of the left side down to the left upper, mid-thigh. A few inches from the end of the crystals is where the slit started.

The dress looked absolutely stunning on Pansy and luckily the store carried all the matching accessories and shoes she needed to go with the dress.

Now all that was left was for Hermione to find a dress fit for the princess that she is.

A few shops later Hermione found the perfect dress. It was a sweet heart neckline and the entire bodice was embellished with crystals, the skirt part of the dress was an asymmetrical cut (where the front is shorter than the back) made out of black ruffled organza that reached the floor. And fortunately for her the store also had shoes and accessories to go along with the dress.

By the time the girls had gotten back to Hogwarts dinner had just started, since they ate in Paris they decided to run up to Hermione's room to hide their dresses form the guys.

After dinner they guys came back to the common room not expecting the girls to be there, but they were thoroughly surprised when they walked in to hear laughter coming from the kitchen and to see decorated Christmas cookies sitting on the dining room table.

The boys chose the worst time to open the kitchen door, for as they did they were pelted with a misaimed blast of flour from where the girls had unintentionally started a flour fight. Once the girls realized who they had hit with flour they couldn't stop laughing at the looks on Draco's and Blaise's face. Once the boys got over their shock they joined in on the fight. They fought until the curfew bell rang; the bell brought them back to where they were and decided to clean up the mess.

After a few quick spells the kitchen was back to normal and the four were sitting on the couches with mugs of hot chocolate and Christmas cookies. They all talked about their days, the girls learned that Ginny had come by the common room to look for Hermione to apologize for everything and that Harry and Ron were being complete douche bags and acting like the kings of the universe.

They made plans to play quidditch the next day and decided to go to bed.

The next day the four Slytherins and some friends headed down to the pitch to have a friendly game of quidditch. They ended up playing girls vs. boys game. The girls' team was Hermione was the seeker, Millicent and Pansy as beaters, Astoria, Tracey, and Ariel as chasers, and Daphne as keeper. The boys' team was Draco as seeker, Crabbe and Goyal as beaters, Malcolm Baddock, Blaise and Theo as chasers, and Adrian Pucey as keeper.

The game had been a fairly matched game and the boys were leading by five points. Hermione and Draco were still soaring high in the sky looking for the snitch when their game was interrupted by some unwelcomed company.

Harry, Ron and a few other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team had just stepped onto the pitch for a little practice.

The Slytherins immediately abandoned their game to deal with Potter and Weasley.

"We didn't want to interrupt your goofing off but we have skills to actually work with" said Harry as Draco landed in front of him.

"We have the pitch today; find somewhere else to show off Pothead"

"I see that the tramp is still hanging out with you, tell me how did you get her on a broom…you didn't seduce her did you… that's a shame dirtying yourself with that filth" Harry said motioning to Hermione.

"No we did not seduce her or bribe her. She willingly got on her broom just as she has done the entire year" Blaise said coming to help shield the girls who were shielding Hermione from Harry's view.

"I don't believe you she can't fly, hell she can't even command a broom" Ron said mockingly.

Hermione then pushed through the shield her friends made.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is" Hermione said with an icy tone while the Slytherins tried not to laugh as Ron took her bet.

"Yeah, I bet you a hundred galleons that I can beat you in a race"

"How many laps" Hermione asked with a faint smirk on her face.

"Weasel do you even have a hundred galleons" one of the Slytherins asked and a chuckle erupted from the rest of the Slytherins.

"Ten laps around the pitch"

"Deal" Hermione said with her game face on.

Hermione and Ron mounted their brooms at the makeshift start/finish line, one of the Ravenclaws that were neutral yelled go and Hermione and Ron began their race.

By lap five you could see who the clear winner of this race was going to be. Hermione was about to lap Ron for the second time when she was hit with something leaving her to fall from the top of the pitch to the ground rapidly.

Hermione was able to quickly shake off whatever fuzz was left from being hit and realized that her broom was within arm's length from her. She grabbed her broom and guided her broom underneath her, performing another free fall for her peers to see. She then flew up to where Ron was still racing but stopped to see if his eyes were playing a trick on him.

Needless to say Ron lost the race, and his dignity, and a hundred galleons. And Hermione gained the respect of everyone that was watching except for Harry and Ron.

After the galleons were exchanged the students all cleared out from the pitch all going with their separate groups of friends and to spread the news of the bet and Hermione's free fall. By dinner that night everyone would know the tale of how Ron bet the one person he should've known not to cross and how Hermione was not to be underestimated.


	7. 1 4 3

After that Sunday the rest of the week went by without a hitch. Blaise and Hermione got all the decorations for the Holly Ball and got it set with the help of the prefects.

Hermione, Pansy, and surprisingly Ginny (she and Hermione had gotten close again after the race) all decided to get ready together in Hermione's room considering it was bigger than the other girls' dorm rooms. The girls had a great time listening to some One Direction and doing each other's hair and makeup. By the time the girls were all finished they realized that the ball started in fifteen minutes and the boys had been waiting for about twenty minutes.

The boys had been waiting down in the common room for the girls and decided that they would sit and wait for them. Once Hermione's door opened Draco, Blaise, and Theo (who was Ginny's date) all jumped up from their seats. They were all speechless as the two Slytherin princesses and the Gryffindor princess descended down the stairs one by one like royalty.

The girls giggled at the guys' responses and went to head toward the door when they realized the guys weren't following them.

"Draco lets go" Hermione said snapping them all back to reality. The guys blushed a little and went to offer an arm to their dates and left for the great hall.

They all had a great time and danced the night away with the rest of the Slytherins and a few of their dates from other houses.

It was almost time for the Holly Ball to come to an end when Draco pulled Hermione out to the courtyard which had also been decorated.

They walked for a little until Draco found the perfect spot and stopped and started talking.

"Hermione I know we have only been dating for about a month and I've been debating with myself about telling you this, because I don't want to scare you away but I just have to tell you or I'm going to explode or something and hope that you take this well cause I don't know what I would do without you"

"Draco you're rambling" Hermione interrupted

"Sorry" he said as he blushed, looked down and gathered his courage.

"Hermione I love you"

Hermione smiled as a small tear slipped from her eye. She took him by the chin and guided him to look at her.

"You were my only wish this year; I love you too" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

The two then looked up feeling something wash over them to see an enchanted mistletoe hanging above their heads.

They shared a passionate kiss breaking the spell on the mistletoe and starting a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
